Come Together
by FaroreRose
Summary: There is a change in the air when the Earth's moon decides to start behaving in a way never before seen. How will this affect everyone's favorite Sayain Warrior... and Sayain Prince? Goku's mental health turns for the worst, and strange things start happening that only Vegeta understands.
1. The depurification of Son Goku

Disclaimer: I do Not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Characters depicted in this story. If I did most of you wouldn't enjoy watching the series ]=)

(A/N) I'm taking this back old school yaio 3 Rated M for sure because I am a perv. What can you do?

It's been a long time since I have wrote anything at all let alone a steamy fanfiction so help me out a little, you guys. But I promise that if people keep reading then I am in for the long haul. By the way, because of the site rule against posting MA content some of the more toasty bits have been cut out. But there will be a link to where you can read them 3 Chapters will get longer the more reviews I get 3 So let's give this first chapter a go!

Chapter one: The de-purification of Son Goku

'

Son Goku flinched and twitched. He squirmed, eyelids tightly shut, poring cold sweat down from his brow. Tiny black spikes that adorned the back of head were slick with perspiration, clinging to his neck as he fought to awaken from his deep nightmarish sleep.

The dream was so real that it could not have solely come from his imagination alone. It had to have a point of origin. It came from somewhere. Somewhere dark and lonely. A place that Goku had never been before. He had been to HELL of course, but this was much worse. The horrible fact was that no matter how hard he fought the thoughts, he couldn't help but realize that within him was a darkness that made the fact clear that he belonged in this nightmare. There was an understanding even as he thrashed in his sleep tangled among his sheets and pillows that he belonged in this hell among hells.

The alarm clock sitting on the bedside table began to give it's morning call. Goku's eyes shot open, their dark sparks teary, shining with the morning sun gliding in between the curtains. Weak was a feeling never felt before by Son. Not like this. Never like this. It was such a helpless feeling. What did they call it? This depression? That sounded about right.

Slowly he kicked off the thick blankets given to him by Korin after ChiChi had left. Everything in the little home that had made it a home in the first place was gone. The dishes, the pillows, the blankets, the pictures that hung on the wall... all gone. Goku thought that maybe his ex wife came to the realization that he didn't need comfort items considering he was raised in the wild. Goku became accustom to coming home after long days (or months) of training to see his house cozy and warm set up with all of the amenities that he had come to associate with a proper home. Now it was empty, and so was his heart. There it was again. That thing that everyone called depression. How could he get it to leave him alone?

It's not like he even enjoyed ChiChi's company. All she did was harp and cry and complain about how Goku never made enough money. He was never enough for her, and because of a recent conversation about their love life, she was gone. Love was never even the issue for Goku. It was an arranged marriage anyway, but being here alone in the quite wasn't something that Son was not used to anymore.

There were no sounds of breakfast being made downstairs. Goten's little voice was not trailing down the hallways, the sound of his feet slapping the floor as he ran. It was nothing but the cold silence of a Tuesday in early sunrise. Tuesday?

Something important was suppose to be happening today, but what was it? Son stared up at the ceiling letting what remained of his dream slip from his mind. It went as easily as it had came. The feeling of dread was gone.

Bulma's birthday! It was today! He had almost forgotten. She would be disappointed if he didn't show up like last year. Goku shrugged it off. Who could blame him? He was dead at the time after all.

Son gathered what was left of his dwindling strength and rose from his position on the lumpy mattress still dressed in a white tank top and jeans from the day before. He thought that a shower was most likely necessary. Shoot; he forgot. All of the towels were gone too, and he was too lazy to go shopping for new ones. He would have to shake the water off like a dog again.

The shower was warm and inviting. Droplets of water ran down his muscled back as Goku tilted his head back away from the stream. Steam was all he could see, and running water was all that he could hear. It drowned out thoughts in his mind. Nothing existed other than the sparkly white that surrounded him. Peace. Anything that could provide peace even for a second was very welcome right now. This lonely feeling had to be drowned out. Even if by fluffy clouds of steam. If the hot water would last forever then Bulma's party would have to miss him. That thought was swiped away as the steam began to dissipate and the hot started to dwindle to warm.

With what time he had left, Son lathered up his hands with shampoo (one of the only things that Chichi saw fit to leave in the house) and ran his fingers through his thick spiky hair. Soaking wet it still stood up on end dripping with suds. The muscles in his arms rippled slick with water and soap as he massaged his scalp with the tips of his fingers. Such a beauty filled with sadness. A sadness and secret rage. These feelings were so alien to Son that he didn't even recognize their existence.

Leaning back into the warmth Goku let the water flow through his hair and down his back rinsing away the soap and bubbles down the shower drain. He stood there a moment longer looking down at the swirl of water leaving the tub. The shower would be cold soon. He reached out and turned the nob. The stream drooped sadly and disappeared. Son stood eyes still towards the tiles letting the droplets of water run off of him before stepping out onto the cold floor.

As soon as Goku's feet hit the floor they were in the air. He slipped hitting his head awkwardly on the side of the tub. Rolling over onto his knees he grasped the back of his head with both hands where a large lump was starting to appear. His eyes teared up in pain. The damn rugs were gone too. Defeated by a bath tub.

Getting dry wasn't the hard part, it was getting dressed. After spending the past year or so out of training Goku felt silly wearing his gi. It almost made him feel like a liar. The fabric was a little loose anyway. Although still chiseled with muscle, the Saiyan warrior had lost quite a lot of weight due to his loss of appetite. Finally, Son decided on an orange t-shirt and a pair of clean blue jeans.

The sneakers that Gohan had gotten him two Christmases ago still sat brand new in their box on the top shelf of the bedroom closet. Why not? He wasn't training anymore. It's not like the shoes would be torn to bits because of vigorous fighting. Or at least in his current condition he hoped not. What a way to celebrate his new found pity and retirement for there to be an attack on the earth?

Dressed and with sneakers on, Goku headed out of his door and down the set of stairs leading towards the kitchen. Light patches of wall shone where household items used to be. Their missing presence like a cold reminder of Goku's former life. He shook the thoughts away once more and held his head a little higher. With eyes no longer looking down but straight ahead, Goku stepped out of his front door and into the morning sunlight.

It was warm and welcoming much like the shower had been. As long as he didn't hit the back of his head on anything this time he was sure to be fine. A family of birds that Goku had recently rescued from a storm sat perched upon a tree branch just above his head. They chirped in welcome to the lower class Saiyan. Son let the first smile of the day pas over his lips. The sunlight always helped. He couldn't spend his life in that house all day, every day.

He had to fight it. Even if fighting meant going to Bulma's birthday party. He knew that there was a large chance that Chichi would be there, but he had to risk it. Hopefully she wasn't caring a frying pan around with her by chance. Goku never looked forward to coming home from training because of that thing. He would always give a sigh of relief when he would see it hanging from the wall and not clenched within her fist. As strong has Goku was he could still never hurt Chichi on purpose. So he had to settle for just letting her hurt him instead.

He shook his head again and looked away from the house. He had to get out of here. It was already a little past eleven, and the party started at noon.

Son looked down at his hands. The strength that he once had was gone. This current funk he was in had drained all of his power. Flying would be a chore. Goku lifted his hand next to his mouth, tilted his head back, and shouted into the air, "Nimbuuuuss!"

Out of the sky shot a shining golden cloud. Its puffy lumps flopped in the breeze as it sped toward Goku, an enormous ribbon like tail shooting from its rear. It did a short steep dive and skirted to a halt at Son's feet.

The birds overhead had ceased their chirping to focus on the scene before them. They had never witness a cloud obey anyone before, let alone a human. Maybe the man that had saved them really was special after all?

Goku stood before the Nimbus gifted to him by Master Roshi all those many years ago. His hands were placed firmly on his hips, and with a signature Son smile he jumped both feet in the air towards his trusted cloud friend. Goku's legs swung forward as he prepared to land bottom down upon the Nimbus. With a sudden thud his butt slipped right through the puffy transport and landed hard on the dirt sending a shock wave of pain through Goku's tail bone and spine. He gritted his teeth and rolled to his side, hands clenching his bottom. The birds continued their chirping as if laughing at their own previous thoughts. There was nothing special about this human.

Goku lay there, eyes widening in shock at his new realization. Was he no longer the same little boy Goku? Was he no longer pure? Pure of heart? What had he done? What was his dream about again?

He was beyond puzzled. What could it be? How on earth would he get to Bulma's party on time? Son sat sadly, his back against the nearest tree. What on earth now? What else could go wrong? Goku knew that he was a good person. He knew that without any doubt. Could he really be judged so harshly for what he said to Chichi? It did cause her to leave. Honestly, he didn't consider it to be a big deal at he time. He was good enough as a husband wasn't he? He had provided for them even during the times that he was dead. The money from tournaments had lasted them and pulled them through it. Plus they had never gone hungry a day in their lives. It angered Goku. And his thoughts started to become red.

Back and forth. From clear to shadowed. Those were the thoughts of Son Goku. It felt like a never ending roller coaster that went up and down and had about a hundred loops thrown in the mix. Never before had his own wants and emotions been this complicated. Goku had always known everything about himself. He was simple, after all. Happy, angry, sad. He had all of these feelings, but they always had a clear and reasonable meaning behind him. Well, other than happy. Goku was usually the one who everyone considered to be happy all of the time even for no reason at all. There had to be reason behind all of this. There had to. Especially now that he could not ride Nimbus. That fact was what bothered him the most. Even more than the back and forth sadness.

Son thought back. He stroked the blades of grass next to him with the palm of his hand as he tried to calm his thoughts and remember. Slowly he closed his eyes. The day that Master Roshi had gifted him the flying Nimbus was very clear. The old man could no longer ride it. At the time Goku had thought this slightly amusing because he did not fully understand. Even though, he supposed that it could still be amusing now if he thought about it in the right light. Soon after, he discovered that Krillen could not ride Nimbus as well. Goku smiled a bit, recalling how he had told Krillen that he couldn't fly because he had dirty thoughts like old man Roshi.

Dirty thoughts? Goku didn't have dirty thoughts? His eyes opened, and a frown of confusion and ponderings emerged in his face. Or did he? He tried to remember. No, not that he could think of. Ever. In fact, that was the very reason he was in the state of being that he was currently being plagued by at that very moment. The frown on his face deepened. What was wrong with him? What could he have done to have the Nimbus judge him so harshly? Chichi? No way. It wasn't his fault. The way he felt was not a choice he could make. Tears welled up in Goku's eyes.

Back and forth. Dark to light. Clear to shadowed.

The birds began their chirping again, this time accompanied by their red feathered neighbors in the tree next door.

Then. He remembered. Clear again. Bulma's party. How would he get there?

Dark. Dirty thoughts? Not pure?

Goku was positive that he was going insane.

Okay you guys, that's chapter one! Let me know what you think and I'll make sure you find out what in the world is wrong with Goku. 3


	2. Happy Birthday, Bulma!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z or any of the characters depicted below.

So how was chapter one? I need some feedback you guys 3 Help a girl out ;3 anyway onward to chapter two!

Note: -...- Goku's thoughts ~...~ Vegeta's thoughts

Chapter two: Happy Birthday Bulma!

The tree bark began to scratch at Goku's back as he sat slumped and defeated. - I guess I'm out of options- The party was the only think that he had to look forward to, and now Goku wasn't even mobile. The family car was gone, but Son couldn't drive it anyway...Not in a way that was publicly acceptable (or even legal) enough to get him all the way into the city and to Bulma's place.

Goku slowly slid down onto his side, the back of his shirt slightly catching on the jagged bark of the tree, and landed lightly curled into a tight ball. He felt like a child when his tears started to leak out onto his face. A new emotion began to emerge.

Shame.

How could this happen? After everything he had went through. Should have he even came back from Otherworld at all? What was the point if this was to be the rest of his life? Weak and full of shame. Pondering on invisible impure thoughts.

No. He was still Goku. He clenched his fist and propped up on one arm. Getting through the worst of a battle was what he was best at. He wouldn't stop now. Now that he didn't have anything to loose.

That was right...he was still Goku. Just because he was weak didn't mean that he was powerless! He still knew everything that he had known before. Son sat all the way up, stood to his feat, and wiped away the tears from his eyes now shining a little brighter. -Maybe I am an idiot...- With a little grin, Goku placed two fingers between his brows. With a flicker he was gone.

The birds decided that they had now seen enough...

Not but a moment later Goku flashed back into existence right in the middle of the Brief's yearly celebration, his eyes still red and puffy from previous crying.

Krillin and Yamcha were standing next to a large party table in the shape of a horseshoe covered in delicious looking food. Pu'ar looked annoyed sitting next to Oolong listening to the same panty story for the fifth time that day. Everyone else was spread out quite evenly. Piccolo and Gohan were sitting under the large shade tree while Trunks ran in circles around them attempting to catch his newest gadget of a toy which was currently streaking through the air.

To the left of the yard was a rather large stage set up for what Goku thought was most likely a band or some kind of live show. Huge spot lights dangled down from metal beams above, ready to shine down upon the nights entertainment.

Even Yajirobe was there huddled on the ground next to the stage munching on an over sized bag of potato chips.

The instant that Son appeared Bulma walked out from under the large canopy positioned at the front of the party space. The drink in her hand flew from her grasp, spilling all over Goku as he manifested in front of her. Everyone's eyes turned to Goku. "Dad!" Gohan yelled out over the crowd of miscellaneous servants and workers.

After wiping punch from his face, with his hand lightly scratching the back of his head, Goku smiled a classic Son grin as his friends laughed.

"Goku! Watch where you're popping up you block head!" Bulma put her hands on her hips and smiled at her childhood adventure buddy.

"Sorry, Bulma. It's not that easy ya know." He looked nervously around the party yard.

Bulma cocked up one eyebrow, and then she realized what Son was looking for. Understanding filled her face. "Don't worry, Goku," she said lovingly, "Go see Gohan. I know you two need to catch up."

"Okay." He smiled at his friend. " Sorry again, and happy birthday."

Goku darted off to see his son, damp grass squeaking slightly beneath his sneakers. Gohan had rarely seen his father in normal clothing. He smiled at the sight of the shoes.

"Nice entrance," Goku's first born greeted him stepping away from the tree where he and Piccolo took shelter from the rapidly increasing heat of the day. Gohan pulled his father into a quick hug, "Nice duds too," He snorted.

"Hey! You gave me these shoes!" Son pouted.

"Haha, Dad, I'm just not used to it is all." Gohan could sense his father's low energy and knew that something wasn't quite right. Most of the other fighters probably sensed it as well as soon as Goku had arrived. They were all used to the massive and striking ki that Goku always gave off even when he was simply sitting still. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you se..." Gohan cut himself off.

"I'm okay, son! You know you don't have to worry about me. How is Goten? Is he here?" Goku put up is hands in defense wanting to reassure his son that everything was fine. The last thing he wanted to do was worry one of the people who he knew actually cared about him. Ever since Chichi left and took Goten with her, no one even bothered to come check up on the Saiyan.

"Umm. No, Dad." Gohan looked a bit awkward. "Mom...Mom wouldn't let him come." Trunks stopped mid stride at hearing Gohan.

"So Goten isn't coming?" Trunks frowned and kicked the ground. "But I wanted to show him my new glider! Goku! Call your wife and tell her that he has to be here! Goten has never missed a party at my house!" Trunks pointed his finger at Goku dramatically with one balled up little fist on his hip.

Son looked extremely awkward, the expression on his face reviling the fact that he had no idea what to say. "I...I.." He stuttered. "I'm sorry, but I just can't, Trunks." Goku stood with his hands out in front of him again. Trunks didn't look amused but shoved his hands in his pocket and gave up anyway.

"Fiiiine..." He breathed and started to walk away but looked back over his shoulder. "I guess I will just go find mom and see if she needs anything. ..grown up parties are no fun without Goten here. See you later."

"Sorry, Dad." Gohan frowned a little. "But I'm really glad that you're here!"

A slight breeze caught in the air and drifted through the Saiyan worrier's hair causing his dark spikes to bend and sway. Goku could tell that Gohan was nervous about something. Did he know about Goku's current problem? If so why hadn't he come to check on him? He let the thoughts come and go in a split second.

"Don't worry about it, Gohan. Did your mother say why Goten couldn't come to the party?" His eyes darkened a little. Shame again. But for what this time?

"Not really...I'm sure she just didn't want to come herself. She...she knew you would be here..I mean...after everything." Gohan sighed. "Dad,...you never even told me what happened...and mom won't say anything either." He looked desperate. "What's going on? How long is this going to last? I don't mean to bring down the mood, but I have to know something. I haven't had the chance to talk to you between school and babysitting Goten an.."

"Why would you be babysitting Goten? Goku quickly held up his hand to cut him short. "Where is you're mom? If she had to be somewhere he could have come to me. She knows that!" There was anger present in his tone. Goku actually angry was something that was a rare sight. Piccolo's ears perked as he listened his arms still crossed sitting cross legged at the foot of the tree.

Son's fists were now clenched. He felt weak once again. It seemed as if getting too emotional was a drain on his stamina now. -What am I doing here? This was a bad idea. I should have just stayed home and tried to figure out what was going on with Nimbus...- He could tell Gohan was hiding something but decided not to push too much.

"Dad, I promise that I could help out if I knew what happened. I'm so sorry...Everything is going to be alright, but I honestly don't think you look that well. Are you eating?" Gohan, always calm. Always rational. His eyes pleaded with his father's. Goku couldn't help but to admit defeat in the presence of his son's unnatural aura. His fists gave way, and his shoulders relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I'm alright...I just want to understand whats going on. Listen..." Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Let's have some fun. I need to stop thinking for a while." Gohan skeptically looked at the one man in the universe that he knew not to have any secrets. It was strange. What could have caused his mother to leave out of nowhere and take Goten with her? She had put up with almost everything anyone could think of over the years as Goku's wife. She had been to hell and back. What could the last straw have been? Something so terrible that his father had to keep it from him...

"We can talk about it later after the party dies down." Son smiled a grin full of white teeth. Gohan could still see the dark circles under his eyes. ...If his dad could last until the party died down. From the way Goku's energy felt Gohan was sure that he could drop at any moment. Or maybe it was just such a drastic change from crazy strong to...normal?

Gohan smiled back and nodded. Piccolo decided to finally stand and greet his one time enemy turned current friend. "Goku." His scratchy voice rang out.

"Hey Piccolo! How have you been?"

Piccolo cocked his brow. "I have been training, Goku. You haven't came out of hiding in so long that Gohan has had to be my only punching bag." He smirked uncrossing his arms.

"Oh yea?" Goku thought about sparing with Piccolo. He had not felt the desire in months. "What about Vegeta?" Speaking of Vegeta where was he? Goku couldn't feel his energy anywhere. Not even inside the house.

"Vegeta has went into hiding as well. You haven't heard?" Piccolo chuckled.

"No. Is there something wrong with Vegeta?" Goku actually looked worried. The Saiyan prince was the only full blood of their kind left besides himself. Every time anything was ever going on with Vegeta, Goku had to know about it. Maybe it was just instinct from their alien race or something. He never gave it too much thought, but Goku did care for the prince. In fact he had cared for him in a way ever sense they first met.

"No." Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Bulma won't tell anyone where he has been though. But he is suppose to be coming home today according to what I overheard Yamcha saying a moment ago."

A small spark of happiness filled Goku's chest. So Vegeta was going to be there. Off in the distance the stage hands began carting props and boxes across the yard and behind two giant curtains. It seemed that the entertainment was going to be especially lively tonight. Mrs. Briefs could be seen directing two young men carting what seemed to be crates of alcohol towards the tiki bar. Oh yes, especially lively.

"Dad.." Goku looked back at Gohan, "Lets go find Bulma. Mr. Piccolo, do you want to come with us?"

Piccolo shrugged "No. I think I'll stay in the shade a bit longer."

"Okay, suite yourself." Gohan waved goodbye to his mentor, turned back to Goku, and started walking off in the direction of the big party tent. Without hesitation Son followed, looking forward to getting his mind of the fact that his youngest wasn't here with them.

The party tent was large enough to hold at least two hundred people. When it came to Bulma it was go big or go home. Strings of lights hung from the ceiling, and soft light blue ribbons were cascading down in loose ringlets. In the center of the tent sat a dance floor, a small twin to the one just outside. A DJ booth was positioned near the back while the rest of the area looked like a ballroom wonderland. Everything inside sparkled as if the air was laced with glitter and light. On closer inspection Goku noticed that the material of the tent itself was not white but a pale satin gray; it fluttered then shimmered invitingly.

Bulma sat at one of the small round tables smoking a cigarette watching the waiters around her shuffle and run to set up for the catering. She ashed in the tray in front of her and rested her head on her hand, elbow bent placed upon the table. Goku thought that she almost looked bored. He guessed that every year must start to feel the same for her after a while. It did for him anyway.

"Hey, Bulma!" Gohan shuffled towards her eager to get away from Goku's awkward vibe. Maybe talking to the blue haired woman would get his dad's mind off of everything. Gohan just wished that Goku would explain what had caused his mother to leave. His parents keeping secrets from him was defiantly annoying.

Bulma looked up from her ash try and quickly smashed out her cigarette to stand and hug Gohan. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Gohan. I'm glad that you came. You too, Goku." Bulma gave a chortle, "Oh and sorry about the punch earlier. You can just count it as my birthday present if you want." This time she winked when she laughed.

Bulma always had a commanding air about her. She was confident and strong. She was also the smartest person that Goku had ever met. Surly he could confide in Bulma?

Son wasn't sure how the other warriors would feel about discussing the subject with him...besides, he felt better talking about it with a woman for some reason.

"Okay! Deal!" Goku gave her thumbs up, once again letting himself relax. He was so on edge. "Why do you look so sad, Bulma? You shouldn't be moping on your birthday. Every other year you would be out there bossing everyone around."

"Yea, Bulma? Why are you shut up in the tent before it's even finished?" Gohan chimed in.

"Well...It's beautiful. Don't you think?" She waved her hand around at the lights and fabric. "And I'm not sad! I'm just preoccupied." Bulma crossed her arms. "It may be my Birthday, but before everything else I am a scientist. There just so happens to be something very special that's about to happen, and I can't wait to observe it. I've been daydreaming all day."

Goku had only seen Bulma give that look when she was a girl talking about her imaginary boyfriend. She must be excited then. "Well," He raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" Then Goku felt it.

Finally Vegeta had arrived.

(A/N) That's chapter two! Tell me what you think 3 I know that it is a little slow going, but I really want the suspense to build about what Goku is going through and his and Vegeta's relationship.


	3. Party Poop-er

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z or any of the characters mentioned below.

(a/n) Sorry it took so long for chapter three. So much stuff has been going on that I haven't had time to breath, but it's up! Life goes on 3

Chapter three: Party Poop-er

Goku spun around. His laces caught in the treads of his sneakers, and his body went crashing down; his face hit the floor with an audible thud. He really wasn't used to these shoes. Apparently Goku was determined to bring as much attention to his diminished power level as possible. He lifted his head from the ground sporting a bright red scuff mark on his forehead.

Vegeta stood in the entrance to the tent, arms crossed, eyes locked with Goku's. Vegeta stared. What was wrong with Kakarot? He let his eyes roll, un-amused, and walked towards Bulma. As he strode he watched Goku from the corner of his eye who was now rising from the floor apologizing to a worried Gohan.

He was weak. Vegeta could tell. Now was not the time to defeat him. ~That bastard.~ The extensive training he had been doing was currently wasted. Every other fighter on this shit planet was not worth the time. But Kakarot? He was Vegeta's golden prize. Defeating him in this state would only bring the prince shame and a nasty taste in his mouth. Regardless, Vegeta had to know what was going on. It was obvious that Kakarot's oldest brat was aware that something was amiss with his father by the expression on his face.

Vegeta turned to Bulma had handed her a small capsule pack along with a high tech looking camera. Bulma was too busy looking over her ex husband's shoulder at Goku to pay him any mind.

"Woman!" Vegeta shouted.

"You don't have to yell, you big jerk! I'm right here, ya know!" The blue haired woman glared, "Can't you tell that something is wrong with your friend!?"

Goku grimaced. -So even Bulma can tell my energy is off. Wow that's really bad then.- A pink blush spread across his nose and cheeks. -This is embarrassing. I should have stayed home. Vegeta is probably going to try and make me feel like dirt knowing him.-

"I have eyes, nitwit! Don't get on my bad side today after all I went through for your little science experiment!" ~The nerve of that woman, sending the prince of all Saiyans on a photography expedition... ~

"All you did was train on a ship for six months then occasionally snap a picture! It's not like you would have been doing anything else if you were here instead!"

Vegeta turned up his nose then spun around facing the lesser class Saiyan. "Come, Kakarot," He lulled, "Bring your brat and let us spar. All I've had to beat on are those tiresome training bots." He beckoned Goku with a slight flick of his wrist and a sly smile on his handsome face.

Goku felt a small heat in his chest and a flutter in his lower stomach. What was that? Was he finally gaining his appetite back or something? Whatever it was, it made him feel uneasy. -Why would Vegeta want to spar now if he knows that I'm weak?-

"Vegeta! That isn't fair!" Bulma chimed in again, "Goku, what's going on? You're not yourself. It's all over your face."

Goku looked between Vegeta, Bulma, and Gohan. "Guy's I swear I'm okay! I'm just a little off balance is all!" He scratched at the back of his head.

"It's fine, Woman. He isn't going to expire;... His power level is low." Vegeta smirked, "Isn't it Kakarot?"

Goku looked down at the ground. "Yea...I don't know what it is. I...I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I really don't think I would be much of a match for you right now." He laughed and shrugged off the strange shame that he felt. All of his emotions were pooling in his chest threatening to spill over.

Vegeta scoffed, "Kakarot, you know damn well that I am aware of that. I said to bring the brat. It will be he who spars with me. You and I will have a discussion about your power level later on, but for now I am bored." He raised his eyebrow, a cocky grin on his face.

"M..me? You want to fight with me? Right now?" Gohan pointed to himself eyes wide and shoulders down. "I haven't been training like I used to Vegeta an.."

"Don't make excuses!" The prince cut him off, "Are you a Saiyan or not? Your father is obliviously out of commission for the time being, and this is what the earth has to protect itself?" He chuckled "Because when danger strikes, I'm sitting the next one out."

"Oh, Vegeta, don't give him a hard time. Not everyone's skull is a thick as yours and Goku's." Bulma turned to Gohan waving her hand in Vegeta's direction, "Don't worry, Gohan; he is just being an ass." It was her birthday, and before the party could even begin Vegeta had to ruin it by starting a fight. _What a jerk._

Through the conversation Goku could do nothing but stand there looking blankly through everyone else and wonder what was worse...Chichi leaving him and taking Goten or losing his Saiyan strength. Either way, they both hit him hard. Never before had he felt so much pain. . . Not even when he died. Tears began to swell. Not wanting to reveal his sadness, the warrior turned and walked back out of the tent into the daylight of the party yard.

In front of him party guest began to flood into the open space. Goku stepped forward and melded into the crowd. Dressed as he was, the only things reveling him were the tips of his spiky hair. He was already passing by the stage toward Krillin before they noticed he was gone.

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms. Sternly she growled at Vegeta, "You better fix my birthday, you royal jerk, or you can kiss the gravity chamber goodbye! It's too bad too. You would be homeless because you pretty much live there anyway!" She balled her fists, "I'm serious, Vegeta. You know I'll do it."

"Like I care about your planet's silly technology. There are other planets with gravitational pulls far superior to Earths. Your threats are hollow, Woman...But non the less...Kakarot owes me answers. I can't pound him into a pulp when he is in this state... You! Brat!" He turned his head.

"HUU? Me?...Again?" Gohan had hoped that he could join his father and slip off unnoticed by the bickering ex couple. He couldn't understand why Bulma still put up with Vegeta.

"Go and fetch Kakarot! I will follow in a moment," Vegeta turned away.

Relief filled Gohan, and he happily jogged out of the tent after Goku, turning his head, and shouting back, "Happy birthday, Bulma!"

Son blinked away the tears that had started to form as he approached Krillin. His friend looked so different now sporting his new found hairdo. Married life seemed to suite Krillin well, and, for the most part, Goku was happy for him; it was hard not seeing his best friend though. Get-togethers like this one became the only occurrences that Goku got spent time with Krillin after he married Eighteen. Goku missed their fishing trips and inside jokes more than ever. He knew deep down that he should just go home.

Krillin greeted Goku with a grin that took up half of his face. "Long time no see, Man! Why are you hiding?" His smile got even wider. "If I didn't see Bulma splash her drink all over your face I wouldn't have even known you were here!"

"Oh ya know, just trying to blend in for once." -That was good. Lets just go with this...no big deal. I'm not sick or anything. Am I? I haven't thought of that...-

"Uuuh? Goku?" Krillen waved his hand in front of Son's face. Goku blinked and laughed nervously. He had spaced out again.

"Sorry, Krillin; I'm pretty tired. I haven't ..." He fake yawned, placing his hand near his mouth. "...gotten that much sleep lately."

"That's okay, Man. I'm just glad you made it. All of us got here pretty early to catch up before the party started," Krillin looked up and shaded his eyes from the sun. "And by the looks of it that wont be long from now."

Gohan caught up with is father after spotting him talking to Krillin. He let out a sigh. For a second he had thought that his dad had ran away from the whole afternoon. He placed his hand on Son's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Are _you_ okay, Gohan? You looked spooked." The short man peaked around Goku's legs to look up at the young grad student.

Gohan panted a little. "Oh yea! I'm fine. But, Dad, Vegeta wanted me to catch you... he said he would catch up. Why did you run off?" Gohan was pretty sure that he already knew the answer. Goku turned to his son.

"Eh I can't stand to hear arguing; You know that." Goku knew that Gohan would accept that answer. The way Chichi bickered there would be no doubting it. "And I wanted to come see everyone else too."

"Hehe yea okay, Dad."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta was heading towards them.

"Oh boy. Here we go," Krillin spoke under his breath while rolling his eyes. "Party's over, guys."

"Kakarot, you can't just walk away from me! Even if you refuse to acknowledge it, I am still your prince!" Vegeta wasn't afraid who heard his arrogance being announced out loud. The prideful prince locked eyes with the younger warrior determined to get a reaction. Attempting to push Kakarot's buttons was one of his favorite pass-times. It was almost as if he had missed the idiot. ~What a fool to become this weak and give me no explanation.~ Vegeta was a bit perplexed as to why it bothered him so much. ~I should dispose of him anyway! I've killed weaker beings...~

"I know you're my prince, Vegeta..." Son looked down at his kneecaps outlined in his tight jeans; a blush appeared on his face, and that fluttering in his stomach pulsed up again. -I've never told him that before...what was that? Just to get him to shut up? His ego is already killing me today.-

Krillin's eyes widened, and so did Vegeta's every so slightly. Rather than reveal his surprise to the response, he decided to act as if it was expected of the younger man to bow down to him. "Good." He scowled. ~Seeing his father like this is confusing that boy of his. What a privilege to have such an opportunity. I could humiliate him here and now in front of his friends once and for all.~ Vegeta ended up with that bad taste in his mouth again. ~No...I would rather not...~ "Then tell me,Kakarot! Why have you let yourself weaken so rapidly? Why is your energy so low? It's obvious," He smiled a nasty smile. "If this is your way of trying to get out of me killing you then you are greatly underestimating me!" Vegeta couldn't believe that Kakarot would ever do such a thing, but the truth had to be pulled out of him in some way.

"Oh jeez, Vegeta. Can't a guy hide his ki every once in a while? Don't you think your taking this a bit to seriously?" Krillin pipped in. Gohan was catching on to his dad's lie. And so was Vegeta.

~That's his story? These earthlings are stupid...fighters or not. Even that blue haired devil knew something wasn't right with Kakarot. Does he expect me to play along ? ...why not? We can take care of this indiscretion when I get that bastard alone.~ "Fine. You win for now, but don't think that you can get out of a fight with me." Vegeta turned around slowly and put one foot forward. He tilted his head back, hair catching in the sun, to pear back over his shoulder. Looking through piercing eyes he spoke again, "You better be ready."

Goku thought that his every movement was graceful even when he wasn't fighting. Vegeta could get the attention of an entire room or blend into the shadows, whichever he preferred in the moment. He most certainly was a prince. - Why does he always pick on me so bad? Isn't it enough that I'm embarrassed? He knows it too. That jackass... I'm too afraid to ask for help. . . Why am I hear?-

As Vegeta left, Son's emotions began to level again. He wasn't sure how much more of the crashing waves he could take. This had to be a sickness. The feeling was as if his spirit was being sucked out of him. He was loosing his grip. Something had to stifle these insane thoughts and help him think clearly again. His ability to focus on what was going on around him was diminishing. . . especially around Vegeta.

"What in the world is his problem today?" Krillin broke Goku out of his daze. "Goku? Are you sure your blood pressure isn't high or something?" He scratched his head, ruffling up his newly acquired hair, and snickered.

"Com'on you guys!" Gohan had made his decision. Today he would make up for lost time with his father and help him get past what was preventing him from being honest with everyone. "All of the guests are showing up. Let's go join in." If his dad was going through something then his friends deserved to know. Everyone on this planet owed Goku their lives. They would never abandon him. Not even Vegeta.

Gohan knew this was certain. Despite Vegeta's crude nature and nasty demeanor, Gohan could tell that the prince had a hidden soft spot for his rival. Could it be that all of that was Vegeta's way of saying that he was disappointed? That he was worried? No matter what though, Gohan was determined not to let Vegeta make the day worse than he already had. Gohan had never worried about his father in this way. He was aching to drag Goku away and beg him to tell him what what was going on. This wasn't normal. Goku was shielded and quiet. Not the lively man he was just a few months ago. What had Gohan missed? It was as clear as day that Goku did not want to bring any attention to himself. The best conclusion to come to was that it was best to leave him be for now. Gohan hoped that the other fighters followed in suit.

The afternoon rocked on with no more disturbances by Vegeta. He sat in his usual spot which was as far away from everyone as possible but still within earshot. Son spent the rest of the daylight hours of the party laughing and enjoying the company of old friends. It was almost as if he was at home. Memories of his childhood floated out of the mouths of his companions, and he yearned for a simpler time that seemed not so long ago. . . He would give anything to fly Nimbus again. The wind in his hair was something that he never thought that he would have to miss.

The food was delicious as always. The Brief family was known for it's hospitality during events, and the dinner table proved it. Feeding Saiyans plus over 100 other close family friends and colleagues was no joke. The spread was nothing like anyone had ever seen. Every time an area of the giant table was empty, it was refilled with fresh food.

Everyone eyed Goku curiously as he ate from a small plate. He looked up from his rice to see the blank looks on the faces of his friends. "What?" He shrugged. "I'm trying something new. Haha! Give me a break you guys!" Goku's demeanor was calm and relaxed. No one could see the swirling of dread nestled in the bottom most pit of his stomach. He was getting good at lying. - Probably too good – Everyone just smiled and continued filling up their own faces.

Master Roshi stumbled about with a glass of beer swinging around in one hand. By that time the sun had started to set. The party was thinning out as more and more guest began to call it a night. Everyone wished Bulma a happy birthday once again before departing. Soon it was only the Z fighters and the Brief family present. Goku now felt a bit exposed considering there wasn't a crazy amount of commotion to distract his friends.

Eventually they were all gathered around the large scale tiki hut watching Yamcha do shots. His cheeks were red, and he swayed dangerously on his stool. Pu'ar tapped her hands together looking worried as she floated around Yamcha's head while Oolong laughed. Goku sat quietly, watching from the end of the bar tilting his stool back and forth. He turned his head away from the scene and captured Vegeta from his side view. The prince was watching him.

He had been able to avoid Vegeta for most of the festivities, but, now that the crowd was gone, it seemed likely that his conversation with the other Saiyan was unavoidable. The swirling vortex in Goku's stomach grew more violent when Vegeta stepped forward into the light coming from inside the tiki hut. -Why can't he just leave me alone?- Goku was oddly weary of Vegeta. Was it because his power was so low? -Am I afraid of him?- Or was it something else? "Kakarot!... I think you need a drink."

(A/N) There we go! Chapter three is finally done! What do you think?


	4. Vegeta's Influance

Chapter Four: Vegeta's Influence

Sorry that this chapter took so long! I promise to make up for it! 3

"All afternoon I haven't seen you drink anything but water, Kakarot. Is your power slow low that you can't even hold down a little booze?" ~If Kakarot doesn't want his little secret out to the rest of these earthlings, he will have to play along. I'll get the answers I want. Knowing him, three drinks in and he will spill the beans.~

Vegeta's presence was thick in the air as he leaned in closer to Goku. Although the prince's hands were in his pockets, Goku still felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as if Vegeta was planning to reach out and touch him. Plus, there was something else... Goku recognized it immediately as the source of his flopping stomach and the elevated body heat that was leaving his face flushed.

It was a scent. A mesmerizing one at that, and it was with no doubt coming from Vegeta. Son could feel it filling him up as he breathed in. It was both calming and nerve-wracking at the same time. It smelled of a field of baby pines right after a heavy rain. Among the branches, someone must have sprinkled a dusting of lavender and sweet musk. It left Goku craving more. Slightly dazed, he leaned into the scent.

Vegeta stepped back swiftly right before Goku's nose landed in his chest. Almost falling off of his seat, Son straightened up and regained his senses. Their eyes met. Vegeta could see the blush on Goku's face. ~Maybe he is drunk~

"Watch yourself, you idiot! What are you doing? Trying to pass out on me already?" Goku could hear the slyness in Vegeta's voice. Everyone's attention turned from Yamcha to the Saiyans. Vegeta attempted a genuine smile, "Come, Kakarot! Enjoy the party!" He then walked past his rival, around the bar, and poured two frothy glasses of beer.

-What is he up to?- Goku watched Vegeta with scrutiny.

"Hehehe! He's right, Goku!" Roshi held up his glass. "Cut loose, my boy, and enjoy the view!" His eyes bulged out, directing themselves down Bulma's shirt as he tottered back and forth.

"You old perv!" Bulma quickly slapped Roshi on the back of his head and crossed her arms, glaring at the Turtle Hermit.

"Another birthday down, and she's still got it! Heeeheeh!" The master laughed drunkenly from the floor.

Goku had a hard decision to make. -Should I join in? If Chichi were here she would say no. She would say that I was setting a bad example for the boys.- He spotted Gohan standing next to Piccolo. Goku was surprised to see a bright purple tinge to the Namekian's cheeks and a drink in his hand. This really was a special occasion. Gohan was chuckling lightly at Roshi. -OKAY, fine. Maybe Vegeta is right. I don't want anyone to suspect anything is wrong.- Goku glanced toward Vegeta again. He was still eyeballing him with that weird grin on his face. -He is up to something though...- Vegeta slid one of the glasses across the bar to Goku.

The prince would get his way. There would be no swallowing of pride for Vegeta tonight. "Fine, Vegeta. I need to relax a bit anyway!" Acting cheerful, Goku tilted his glass and let the cold beer fall down his throat. It warmed him inwardly, and already Son could feel a brightening of the dark that had been his thoughts the entire day. Clarity for Goku always came as a heated moment in battle. His spirit would be low, but out of nowhere the light would shine. This time, his clarity would come from an entirely different place.

The beer disappeared, and as it dwindled so did the heavy emotions of Son Goku. His muscles relaxed as he sat down his glass. Son peered back up seeing that Vegeta had joined him in chugging their first beer together. That made him feel a bit more confident. -Whatever he is thinking, he is wrong. Just because I'm week doesn't mean I can't out drink Vegeta. I'll play along and still come out on top!-

Vegeta poured another two glasses and slid another across the bar, a cocky expression on his face. ~If they want family fun, then fine. I'll give it to them and humiliate that lying fool at the same time! Let's see how long your little secret can last.~ Vegeta held his glass in the air, "Kakarot's drinking! Let the real party begin!"

Everyone laughed and cheered. Even Piccolo was grinning, and Yajirobe looked up from a leftover plate of food to see what all of the commotions was about. Bulma looked skeptical turning to Gohan, "I wonder why he is being so friendly." She jabbed her thumb in her ex's direction. Something didn't feel right. It burned Bulma up inside knowing that Vegeta was taking advantage of Goku, but there was nothing that could be said if Goku was willing to go along with it. Sure, he was naive at times, but for the most part, Goku had always known what he was doing. It was best left alone. At least everyone was together and happy for once. In times of peace, Bulma had learned to appreciate being around those that she loved as much as she could. After so many countless battles over the years, no-one really knew exactly how long until the next one would come along. The boys could have their competition.

Vegeta took a seat next to Goku, leaving the bar-tending up to Tien, who was having a hard time keeping up with the Saiyans. Goku could smell Vegeta's musk again. It was getting stronger. "I can drink all night, Vegeta, but your cologne is making me feel light-headed." Goku closed his eyes, savoring the scent. "It's getting stronger or...something," He whispered into his drink.

"I'm not wearing cologne, you fool. What kind of man do you think I am? You must be referring to that earthling over there." Vegeta pointed at Yamcha. A surprise giggle slipped from deep within his chest. Goku was sure that Vegeta had at least eight beers or so by now. Maybe he could get the Prince's plan to backfire on him.

-Vegeta doesn't know how strong the stuff Bulma gets is. He must not drink it much.- Son felt that he had the upper hand. He watched Vegeta's eyes glimmer with laughing tears. It was a rare sight. He inhaled, drinking in the ever building redolence coming from his teammate. It was enhancing the effects of alcohol on his mind. For a moment Goku imagined catching himself thinking that the other Saiyan was quite beautiful. Especially when he was genuinely happy. -Looks like someone is having a good time. Maybe I'll join in- The scent was even stronger now in Goku's nostrils. It filled his lungs as he took a deep breath in before chugging down two more half pints and slamming the glasses on the bar. This was better than a hot shower or sleeping all day. This was dragging the darkness down. At least for a little while, Son could pretend that everything was alright. He could pretend that he was in control and that the shadows would dissipate into the night sky, compress, and become a black star. Anything was possible if Vegeta was this relaxed. -Is it because he knows that he could kill me if he wanted?-

"Kakarot!" Vegeta broke Goku from his thoughts by slamming his arm down hard across Goku's shoulders. Another drink was sloshing in his hand. By that time Goku had lost count of how many Vegeta had consumed. It didn't matter. Son felt as if he was floating. His whole body pooled with heat, and Vegeta's musk was clinging to him tightly, driving him to complete relaxation. "Tell me, Kakarot." Despite being as drunk as he had ever been, the Prince remembered his objective. "Wha..wh..why have you been..so quite all day?" He teetered left and right, using Goku as support; he gave another giggle. It was completely out of character for Vegeta to act this way. Goku found the laugh to be embarrassingly charming.

As Goku turned his head to the side, the tip of his nose brushed Vegeta' s. "Why do you..HICCUP!...care?" -I feel so dizzy- "You are the one who is always...always..quiet," They were still nose to nose laughing like best friends.

Everyone in and around the hut was smiling as they observed the Saiyans. Krillin couldn't help but feel a bit jealous considering Vegeta was picking on Goku so hard earlier that day. He wondered what had changed. Saiyans and strong beer were a puzzling combination.

"Hahaha if that wife of yours were here, Kakarot, she would be praising you for your good manners!" The prince let go of Goku's shoulders to grip his side. He was still laughing when he saw a look of grief come over Goku's face. "Good lord, Kakarot! Don't tell me you are still upset over that woman? She was a harpy, and you know it." Vegeta wasn't the one to be giving out advice, based on his and Bulma's previous relationship, but he was right; Chichi could have defiantly been described as a harpy.

By this time the others had broken off into a few separate groups. Krillin sat with Master Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, and Pu'ar at the other end of the bar, while Tien, Lunch, Chowtsue, and Oolong were watching Yajirobe in disgust as he pulled a turkey leg out from underneath his gi. Amused, Piccolo and Gohan stood at the entrance to the bar watching Mr. and Mrs. Briefs drunkenly dote upon Trunks, who was undeniably embarrassed.

At the sound of Vegeta's exclamation, everyone, no matter what they were previously doing, stopped and listened for Goku's response.

It came out of nowhere. Son felt the tug of his despair return for the comeback; the dark mist was snaking its way up his throat like a thick vomit. The thought of his ex-wife did not hurt him. No. It was the thought that maybe he wasn't such a good person after all. Why was he not a good enough husband and father? -That couldn't...be the only reason...? Could it?- Goku's vision became hazy. -But...Nimbus..?- And then it happened. The despair turned to real vomit, and Goku retched, leaning down from his stool, clinging to the wooden bar. Bulma stood from her seat, gasping, reaching out as if to touch Goku from across the room. Vegeta stepped back, wavered for a moment, then fell backward, landing on the dirt floor; everyone else just stared. No one had ever seen Goku in this state.

Son languidly lifted his head, spit, and took another large gulp of beer to wash the taste of puke from his mouth. He sighed. -This is...better?- Goku's vision cleared. The dizzy feeling in his head settled itself, and he became stable again. The sound of Vegeta shuffling to stand caught his attention, and Goku looked over at the man with thoughtfulness.

Vegeta was an ass, no doubt, but he did have a very particular way of showing that he cared about someone. Son had learned to pick up on this trait; he was sure that Vegeta didn't even notice it himself. -He is right. I shouldn't care. I'm so drunk right now that I would probably fall over if I tried to stand...But...I feel so much better...- He smiled down the prince, wavering in an attempt to offer his hand in help. -...Laughing here with Vegeta.-

"I know, Vegeta... Things with Chichi were never the best." His face was cheerful, and his voice was steady, laced with a forgiving tone. The silence outside of the Brief household that night would be forever unsurpassed. Goku's friends held their breaths wondering if their hero was finally going to talk about the departure of his ex-wife from their marriage. They had all offered their condolences in passing but at the same time, didn't want to make their friend uncomfortable.

Vegeta took Goku's hand, allowing him to assist Vegeta off of the ground. ~Are we finally getting somewhere?... I have to hand it to him, low power level or not, he can hold himself together.~ Once he was off the floor, Vegeta looked his rival in the eyes again. They were shining but still clouded with sadness. ~What do I care? Spill the beans already, Kakarot; I'm tired of playing these games.~

Goku smiled again, still holding onto Vegeta's hand. "We only had sex to have the boys ya know!" Goku busted out, rocking back and forth and grabbing his beer again with his free hand, laughing the whole time. Vegeta's mouth hung open, and so did the mouths of everyone else.

~Never mind! He is definitely still drunk!~

"Dad!" Gohan called out to his father. "He..he..he Hey! Maybe we can talk about that later." His face was red, and his lips were pulled into a thin line across his face. Did his father just say that out loud? Gohan wanted to fly out of there. Trunks looked up at him and grinned triumphantly, happy to be out embarrassed by Gohan.

"What?" Goku looked around the hut, eyes half shut.

"HAHAHA!" Vegeta, who had regained his hand, was grabbing at his sides again. "Kakarot, that is hilarious! You can't be serious!" In Vegeta's mind, there was no possible way that any full-blooded Saiyan would go without mating for too long. Hell, even Bulma wasn't enough to satisfy Vegeta sexually.

"No, Vegeta, "Goku blinked. "I'm serious. We only slept together four or maybe five times. Tops!"He shrugged. Goku's body language switched back and forth between drunk and sober. No one could tell which voice to take seriously. Goku acted as if he didn't care about anyone listening in to their conversation. His insides were still warm, and the purging of his stomach helped clear his mind up a bit. Again, now that they were close, he could smell Vegeta. He inhaled deeply, briefly closing his eyes. Vegeta was the only one in the room. -I feel so weak. . . This smell.- The scent made Goku eagerly accept his dwindling power and want to curl up in the comfort of his own weakness. -It's just...so nice.-

Yamcha chuckled under his breath, as did Oolong and Yajirobe. Pu'ar floated over, and lightly kicked Yamcha on the shoulder in an attempt to shut him up. Bulma blushed, her hand placed over her mouth to conceal her girlish grin. Master Roshi straightened up, grasping his walking stick while straightening his sunglasses. "HEHEHE! The boy has been deprived! That's what's wrong with him!" Roshi pointed over at Goku, one foot in the air with a toothy grin.

Son just smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Oh no, Master Roshi!" He gave his former teacher a confused expression. "Chichi left because I wouldn't sleep with her. Not the other way around."

Vegeta looked as if someone had hit him in the foot with a hammer. ~But? No way! He is a Saiyan... That's impossible!~

The ball had dropped.


	5. Memory

The Z fighters all raised their eyebrows at Goku's explanation to Master Roshi. Bulma stood with her arms limp, not believing what she was hearing come out of Son's drunken mouth. Goku had always been painfully honest or unaware in the past but never THIS honest. Bulma was sure that if it wasn't for the alcohol running through his system, Goku would have most likely remained embarrassed and quiet about the entire situation.

Goku peered about the bar hazily, running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't think it was this big...of a deal. Is it ..HUCCUP!...bad?" He blinked a few times before taking another drink.

From behind him, Vegeta was thinking rapidly, all the while watching Son's hair bend and flow between his fingers. ~He doesn't know what he is talking about...What a fool.~ Vegeta wobbled forward, a strange look of anticipation in his eyes. ~He is a Saiyan. Does that mean?...Is he really that much of a child? This makes no sense...Earth has a moon. The change should have occurred years ago.~ He gulped, attempting to swallow the lump that had built up in his throat, placing his gloved hand on Goku's shoulder. ~This is a Saiyan matter...A matter of pride. He doesn't even know.~

Son turned around to meet his touch, letting Vegeta's scent waft over him once more. He was too close again. Goku still guzzled his beer while inspecting the man beside him. - What's that look for?-

"Vegeta, you look silly when you do that," Goku cheesed.

There was a man who once again had no care in the world.

Vegeta followed through, "Hahaha! Kakarot, that's sad even for you! Your wife wasn't that ugly!" He let go of Goku and shook off the feeling of shame and anger that had washed over his senses. The prince once more took over behind the bar, determined to keep his composure. ~I have been defeated all of these years by a child, and I didn't even know it. . . What utter trash!~

Everyone was laughing again except Gohan who stood angrily with his arms crossed. Piccolo tried to hide his smirk. "I will see you later, Piccolo. I think I've had enough of this for one night. Tell Bulma I said, happy birthday again, but I'm a little out of place right now." Piccolo nodded at him, and Gohan stepped out of the tiki hut and into the party yard to make his departure.

Goku didn't notice his son leaving; he was too busy laughing at his own expense watching Vegeta behind the bar. His heart lifted at Vegeta's joke. Maybe he was normal after all. Son had never thought Chichi was ugly, But he didn't necessarily find her attractive in any way either. He continued drinking beer after beer, never leaving his stool.

Vegeta was sure that if Goku were to try and stand that he would land face down in the pool of vomit that still festered beneath his feet. The shoes that Gohan had bought him were sure to be ruined.

The party went on into the early morning hours, not showing any signs of letting up. It had been so long since anyone had seen each other that it seemed as if no one wanted to go home. Empty beer cans and plastic shot glasses littered the floor threatening to trip the stumbling group as they laughed and danced around the hut. Piccolo was pretending to meditate in the corner of the room when in all reality he couldn't even see straight.

The air was thick with Bulma's cigarette smoke swirling in the dim lights hanging above the bar. It was making Goku feel like throwing up again. Vegeta noticed him periodically swallowing trying to get a hold on himself. ~ Ooh! For fuck's sake! Don't pass out on me, you bastard...I'm not done with you.~ Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

~ Kakarot, you have humiliated me for the last time! You will tell me why you have done this to yourself...why you have taken the possibility of victory against you away from me. . . You weak bastard. ~ The anger flooded up again in his chest.

"Kakarot...," Vegeta poured himself another beer. ~What am I doing?~

This was the first time that Vegeta had let himself have any fun in the presence of the others. It would have shamed him to enjoy the company of such weaklings. But now he was light headed and drunk all thanks to his game with Kakarot.

His thoughts buzzed about his head, bumping into each other and mixing themselves up. Everything was becoming distorted around him. Everything other than Goku's face. His exuberance began to betray him, resulting in an unexpected level of intoxication.

~ Shameful. I need to sit down.~

"Kakarot!"

"Yea! Vegeta! I'm right here." Goku pouted into his mug, appearing slightly sick.

"...Kakarot,... don't do that. Come with me," Vegeta waved his hand toward the back exit of the bar, a little side door in case of an emergency. Goku looked around. No one was paying any attention. They were all either too drunk to notice to two Saiyans slipping away or too drunk to care.

Goku and Vegeta walked side by side, occasionally bumping into one another, on their way around the back of the small building and towards the pathway up to the main house. "Vegeta, where are we going?" Goku padded along with his head hung low, hair swaying in the night breeze. "I don't...feel so good..Veg.." He stumbled.

"Kakarot, stand up. We need... .We need to talk. About your power level. Hahaha!" He grinned. "Kakarot! You foolish imbecile, what have you done?"

The pair took a seat behind one of the bushes lining the massive driveway. A fragile light issued from the small garden lamps scattered about the property; the glow it created bounced off of the shiny black specks of rock sewed into the gravel of the drive, creating a dark glitter sea. They both stared contently into the haze.

"I didn't do anything, Vegeta. I promise," Goku looked at him pleadingly with eyes half open. "I wouldn't..do this to myself." The look on his face was pained, and Vegeta noticed the luster leave his eyes. "I'm not myself."

Vegeta began to mumble under his breath while digging in the pocket of his pants. He finally snatched out a hard case cigarette pack that was wedged deep in his tight jeans. The prince popped open the flip top and pulled out a lighter and what appeared to be a large hand-rolled cigarette. He put it to his lips. "You're full of shit, Kakarot." He lit the end, and pulled in deeply, inhaling the smoke.

Goku watched him, wishing that Vegeta would believe him. - If I knew what was going on then would fix it...-

The smoke from the cigarette didn't bother him as Bulma's did. It was light with a nice earthy smell. It almost reminded him of the scent coming from the other Saiyan. As drunk as he was, Goku could still hone in on its sweetness. Son could easily pick it out of a crowd. All night it had been invading his senses, driving him somewhere deep between peace and madness.

Vegeta was still looking down at the grass when he spun the cigarette between his middle and index finger, jutted it out, and offered it to his sulking companion. Goku paused, looking over. Hesitantly, he reached out and took Vegeta's offer. "You know I don't smoke," Goku rolled the lit cigarette back and forth over his palm, watching the feathers of smoke leak from its tip. Vegeta met his eyes blankly.

"It's not a cigarette, you idiot."

"Then...what is it?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. ~ What a child. ~

"It's um...an antidepressant."

Goku pondered on the word. - Anti...depressant... I guess I have been depressed. - He put the joint to his lips, breathed in, and let the smoke roll down his windpipe. It filled his chest like a balloon, causing him to cough and sputter. Vegeta let out that strange giggle again.

After his episode was over, Goku noticed his muscles relaxing and his dizziness begin to disappear.

In the faint solitude behind the shrub, Goku felt as though the past few months had changed him beyond what he had thought possible. Never before had he been so concerned with his own emotions and what other's thought of him. His weakness was in body and in mind. Of all people, Vegeta had been the one to lift his spirits.

The sounds of the party carried over to the pair as they passed the joint back and forth, neither of them making a sound. Son's mind was drifting. He knew that sleep would feel wonderful, but the fear of the morning began to loom over him.

He did not want to return to his empty house, void of all life and sound. Right there at that moment, there was music and something that resembled happiness. Vegeta was even acting as though he was enjoying Goku's company for once, despite the jabs and jokes. What would life be like in the morning? He had no desire to train, or to fish, or to even eat for that matter. He thought that he wouldn't mind doing this with Vegeta again, though.

The antidepressant that they were sharing really was helping. Goku's heart felt lighter and lighter. He couldn't help himself from smiling while watching the tiny lights shimmer around them. Did Vegeta feel the same way?

The prince could tell that Goku was not lying. Something about the drunken way he strung his words made them ring true. Nothing made sense, and he couldn't think straight. After seeing Goku's plastered grin, Vegeta continued to giggle, a blush creeping onto his nose.

Then, the wind blew. It was a delicate breeze at first, but picked up, rustling the leaves of the bushes and scattered trees. A soft current came down, flowing like a river of air through Vegeta's hair, carrying his scent along with it.

Although Goku's eyes were closed, he could see Vegeta. The strong perfume was now hanging all around him. This is all he needed. Son breathed deeply; a strong desire to be closer to the musk began to take hold. - I have felt this before...- Slowly he passed the now tiny joint back to Vegeta. - When was it? - He dropped his hand gently onto the prince's. - Wait. -

It slowly began to emerge. The more he breathed, the more the fog lifted. Goku began to remember his dream. - This is...the same smell. - Despite his inebriation, he tried his best to focus on the memory.

/ / He could feel rubble biting into his knees, digging in deep as he pressed his body downward. A blinding radiance clung to his vision. Goku felt the heat of a summer day blazing down upon his back. Sweat dripped from his brow and exposed shoulders.

The scent was everywhere, so sweet that it was rage inducing. It wrapped its essence around his mind and began to squeeze. Spots still danced in his eyes, and he could not see his surroundings. Goku felt as if a formidable fever inside of him was reaching its peak. The heat under his skin was maddening. It had to be released. The scent squeezed his mind tighter.

He rocked back and forth, desperate to purge the swelter from his body. The pressure was overwhelming. Goku felt like a beast on the verge of thirsting to death; He was caged but wildly trying to dig his way out to the water beyond the bars. His hands clawed at the stone and dirt around him, reaching out for anything to grasp.

A swirl of deep pleasure and pain twisted around deep inside of Son's stomach. The spots littering his view began to pop with white light, and he could feel the incandescence pushing downward inside of him. Goku was snarling now, his lips raised above his teeth. He held his breath, willing the warmth further south into his core. The fever was close to breaking.

Then, his frantic hands found something soft. Goku twisted his fingers around its thin silkiness, tugging as he continued to rock. The Saiyan released his breath growling and moaning into the dusty air. The heat within him intensified as it clustered below his navel. It radiated with a mass of its own, pulsing, trying to escape. Goku rocked faster, digging gravel deeper into his knees; blood began to trickle onto the rocks.

When his throbbing lungs could no longer take it, he took a sharp inhale of breath. The musk wondered back up his nose to invade him once more. With the return of the scent, Goku felt the cooling sensation of his release.

His entire body shook with pleasure as he twisted the fine strands he held in his hands. Goku's muscles pulsed, and he lifted his head, moaning loudly. The blaze in his belly subsided, leaving behind a throbbing memory of its company. Son tried to inhale again. The smell was still there, but it was beginning to fade. He could feel the dust from battle still settling around him. It was a familiar sensation.

Color came into view for Goku as his sight returned to normal. His breathing was labored and ragged. He allowed his shoulders to relax as he looked down at his hands.

Tangled in his fingers was Vegeta's hair.

He laid beneath Goku on his stomach, clothes bloody and torn. His arms were stretched out next to him, palms facing upward; his head rested turned to the side. Blood pooled around his ears and mouth.

Goku was trembling. He fearfully released the other man's hair, moving his hands to reveal Vegeta's eyes. Son's face twisted with agony. He screamed filled with dread. Vegeta was dead.

\- What have I done? - / /

Goku cried out in horror, squeezing Vegeta's hand. His eyes were wide with fear and disgust.

Vegeta shook his hand free. " What's wrong with you, Kakarot?! Let go of me, you idiot!" The smile on his face was gone.

Quickly, Goku stumbled onto his knees planting his face in Vegeta's lap. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vegeta lifted his hands in the air shouting down at the sobbing man who was muffling his cries with Vegeta's jeans.

Goku glanced upward tears flowing freely. "Vegeta..." Their eyes met again. Vegeta became quiet as he focused on the other Saiyan's face.

The wind blew again. They were so close now, and Vegeta's musk traveled up Goku's nose. He grimaced at how much he loved the smell. "Vegeta,...I will never hurt you."

And with that promise, Son rolled off and away from Vegeta. His body heaved, and for the second time that night, he expelled the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Vegeta still sat beside the shrub staring, tired and confused.

~ Kakarot... ~


	6. Gentle Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 6 : Memory

Bulma sat at her lab desk clicking away at one of the many keyboards and intently looking at the large monitor in front of her. Its glow reflected on her face as her eyes zigzagged, darting back forth reading the contents of the screen. A large glass of water sat next to her elbow, along with a bottle of pain relievers, ready to combat the effects from the previous night.

Bulma smiled. Her face lit up instantly as the screen flickered and an image appeared. The data that Vegeta had captured for her during his trip into space gave her everything she needed to produce a solid image predicting the events of the coming month. It was something that the earth had not seen in many years.

The image was of the moon. It was enormously large, shining dark blood red. The super moon was special as it was to occur alongside a full lunar eclipse during the Venus transition. An amazing show was about to begin, and they had front row seats on Earth.

Bulma couldn't wait to inform the astronomical board. Popping up from her chair, she quickly ran to another set of monitors across the lab, knocking over her glass of water in the process. If she was right, Capsule Corp. would get all the bragging rights in the world not only as engineers but as full members.

Her head was still pounding while she typed out her letter to the head administrator. Goku and Vegeta would just have to wait.

Bulma couldn't help but to laugh. Piccolo had found the two of them cuddled up together behind one of the bushes early that morning. Vegeta was sitting upright with Goku's head nuzzled in his lap. Both of them were completely passed out and incoherent. It was almost three in the afternoon, and neither one of them had woken up. She wondered what Vegeta was going to think about Krillin's joke. Shaking her head, Bulma hastily continued typing.

The next floor up, down the hall, and at the top of a few more staircases, Vegeta's eyes began to flutter as he lay on his bed in one of the guestrooms. The sheets were curled around his feet, bundled up like a nest. His shoes and socks had been removed, and the fan atop his desk had been turned on. He rolled over with a slow moan, grabbing at his pillow. The prince breathed in, waking with a pain in his right temple. Vegeta grimaced, curling his legs and gripping his pillow tighter. He did not want to open his eyes to the rays of light filling the room. He could feel their heat coming in through the window.

The plans from the night before had backfired, and now Vegeta was remembering the outcome of his actions. Gradually, he began to recall his conversation with Goku. Vegeta blushed, his eyes still closed. ~ I was way too drunk. I can't believe I let myself go that far. Kakarot was a blubbering mess. . . And what's worse is that I let myself feel sorry for the bastard. ~

/ Goku was still sobbing; a small pile of vomit was pooling between his forearms as they rested on the ground. Vegeta sat still watching his counterpart lament. Goku whispered to himself as he bawled, pleading for forgiveness. He felt as if the universe was imploding on itself. He did not know who or what he was anymore. The battles were over. There was nothing left to fight for. Earth was his home, but it was not his origin. Down in the dirt, Goku began to realize all of this. He would never know what his true purpose was. There was nothing left but to sit on this planet and wait to die. But to become a monster? To kill his friends? Was this what it was to become of a Saiyan with no purpose? No pride? Was his Saiyan pride missing? Maybe Vegeta had been right for all of those years. Everything that he had done to protect the earth, the planet that he had called home, was any of it worth it? What was the outcome other than these empty feelings? If his dream became a reality, Goku was sure that they would all die in the end anyway.

He could remember the rage that he had felt during the nightmare. He recalled the relentless heat. What made it even more real was the fact that the scent coming from Vegeta was exactly the same. It was lovely and warm, but haunting and heartbreaking. Smelling it made his heart beat fast and his stomach flutter. "Vegeta..." Goku called out weakly. Gradually, he lifted his head.

"Kakarot, come here." Vegeta reached out with his hand. His mind was murky, and sleep was calling; its singing was soft in his ear. ~ He is only a child. I know this now more than ever. ~ Again Vegeta gestured with his fingers for Goku to return. ~ Kakarot, you are too soft.~

Goku nodded and crawled back over to Vegeta. The prince looked down at him, frowning, reached up, and laced his fingers in Goku's hair. His hand rested on the back of the larger man's head as he gently pulled Son back down into his lap. Their eyes stayed locked together, and Goku shuddered at the sweet musk refilling his lungs.

Vegeta's lips parted. "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried, fool."

Goku allowed his words to comfort him. Despite their arrogant nature, Goku understood what they meant.

Behind the shrub, the two Saiyans feel asleep. /

Vegeta frowned. ~ I hope no one gives me any shit about this...How did I get in my room? ~ He couldn't wait to hear all of the jokes from Bulma. Hopefully, she was too drunk to remember. Or maybe she hadn't seen them at all. The shame of embarrassment washed over Vegeta.

His brain felt as if someone were tapping it with an ice pick; he tightened his eyelids in an attempt to ease the sharp pains running through his head. Reaching up to rub his temple, the tips of Vegeta's fingers brushed something firm. His eyes snapped open.

Six inches away from Vegeta, Goku lay sound asleep, curled up on his side. The warmth Vegeta had felt did not come from the heat of the day, but from the snoozing man beside him. The sound of the desk fan had drowned out Goku's restful breathing. He blinked a few times in disbelief then grimaced with anger. ~ Those dirty bastards! Very funny. ~ Vegeta's face was flushed. ~ Someone must have found us and put us here. I bet it was that damn q-ball! ~ His face softened. ~ Regardless, I can't wake this idiot up yet...I at least have to get out of the bed first. ~

Vegeta looked Goku up and down. His head rested on one of his arms; the other was hanging in front of his chest. Someone had also removed Goku's shoes and socks and placed them neatly next to Vegeta's beside the door. His toes stayed curled in his sleep. Vegeta continued to stare at his face. It finally looked at rest. He could still see Goku from the night before, covered in tear streaks trying to hide away in his lap. The brokenness of Son had been revealed. His flesh opened up to shine a light on the tormenting fire that was burning inside.

Vegeta's closed his lips tightly. He was going to have to tell him. He was the only one who could. He was the only other full Saiyan left. What little he did know of their heritage, he was obligated to share it with the third class. Before anything, Vegeta was still a prince. ~ You won't care anyway. It's not like for you to care, Kakarot. . . Hell, it may not even surprise him. ~ His eyebrows scrunched together. ~ But this weakness of your is bothersome... ~

Carefully, Vegeta rolled back over, swiftly swung his legs off the side of the bed, and stood facing the door. He turned his head to glance back at Goku. Son was still fast asleep, drool gathering in the corner of his parted mouth. The muscles in his arms twitched slightly as he shifted. Their outlines cut deep into Goku's skin as if formed from solid rock. So much strength turned to waste.

Silently, Vegeta admitted it to himself; he was worried. If something strange was going on with Goku, could it happen to him too? The thought of being completely powerless was frightening. It had been close to forty years since the last time he had felt such helplessness. The last thing that he wanted to do was experience it again. ~ Once you wake up, Kakarot. . . Then we will see. ~

Vegeta was at the door, slipping his boots on when he made the decision not to look back at the other man. There was something about seeing Kakarot in his bed that put him on edge. He made it a point in his mind to pummel baldy the next time he saw him.

Vegeta had witnessed a side of Son that normally did not exist. ~ He couldn't miss his wife that much... ~ Turning the doorknob, he slipped into the hallway.

The prince's stomach growled, and his head still ached. The kitchen felt like half a planet away from the guest room wing of the estate. Clicking the door shut behind him, he strode down the hallway to the first set of stairs. Vegeta glanced over the railing, hoping to avoid any contact from leftover guests. The path was clear.

Halfway to the kitchen, he began thinking about the night before once more. Vegeta could remember the feeling on Goku's hair between his fingers. It was surprisingly soft and fine. He blushed, peering down at his feet. ~ Uuuh! I refuse to take place in any more festivities! If anyone mentions anything they will die! ~ His hands clenched into fists. ~ Kakarot, this is entirely your fault. ~

Vegeta's stomach rumbled again. He made a note to move his room closer to the ground floor. Now that Goku was sleeping in there, the thought of going back to bed bothered him. His eye twitched. Someone must have spiked his beer with SOMETHING.

The kitchen was massive. In the middle sat a giant island equipped with a flat top grill and overhead fan along with all of the essential utensils. Two more stoves rested against the far wall lined with marble countertop filled with mixers, toasters, and various kitchen gadgets. Beautiful wooden cabinets adorned the walls and gathered beneath the counter. A large refrigerator sat nestled in the corner; Vegeta strode toward it.

Back upstairs, Goku shifted, languidly waking into a hungover state. He quickly flipped the pillow over his head, trying to block out the light. He could still feel the dried up tears on his face. The warmth that was coming from the other side of the bed was now gone. - Still...so sleepy. - Son yawed beneath the pillow. Vegeta's scent whirled around the room, clinging to the bedding. Goku had been breathing it in for hours. It hit him hard like a blow to the chest. His eyes fluttered. - It's so soft. - Son nuzzled the mattress with his face, breathing in the strong musk that covered it. He began to drift again.

With every drowsy inhale, Goku's body melted more and more into the downy fabric. A light tugging pulled at the bottom of his stomach. Kicking with his feet, he found the top sheet bundled at the foot of the bed, and, grabbing it with his toes, he pulled it up over himself. The pillow now lay tossed to the side. The tugging continued. - Head hurts... Just want to sleep. -

The musk was filling him up starting at his feet and heading up to his throat. His dream was temporarily forgotten, and the fear of the scent strangling his mind was gone. At that moment everything was steady.

***************These naughty bits have been removed :( But you can find the full chapter posted to my LiveJournal. Link in profile :D *************************************

The flame was lit, and there was no stopping the fire from spreading.


End file.
